


Dragon Tony

by accidentallyonpurpose



Series: Dragon Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frost Iron - Freeform, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Prince Loki (Marvel), dragon - Freeform, dragon!Tony, prince in a tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: Based off this prompt:Person A is a Prince/Princess and is locked away in a tower in a coma, only allowed to be awoken by a kiss.When they wake up, they find Person B on top of them. Person B is, however, the fearsome dragon that can transform into a human and was guarding the tower.http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150169701640/person-a-is-a-princeprincess-and-is-locked-away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)

The first thing he noticed was the hot breath on his face, puffing in short bursts. Cracking his eyes open, Loki found his eyes trying to adjust and re-adjust to the form close to his face. He can feel his eyes trying to cross as he focuses on the nose that’s lined up with his.   
“Oh, hi!” The form jerked away and Loki could see now that he was looking at a human with dark hair and bright orange eyes.  
“Who are you?” he rasped, sitting up and coughing to clear his throat.   
“I’m, uh, Tony,” he answered, pulling farther back so that he was sitting on the end of the bed.   
Loki took a moment to look around, noticing that he was in a round, opulent bedroom, a four-poster bed with a canopy ensconcing him. A large gilded armoire and table stood on the other side of the room, on the same side as the door.   
“Where am I?” he asked, brushing a dark lock of hair out of his face.   
“We are in a tower,” Tony answered, standing and crossing to the window and glancing down.   
“Why?” Loki asked, squinting. The last thing he could remember was being called to his parent’s chambers after he had refused yet another offer of marriage.   
“I was just told to keep everyone out,” Tony shrugged. “I’m not really privy to the details.”  
“So you are my… protector?”  
“Until someone defeats me. I think they’re trying to win you?”  
“Win me? You mean my parents have placed me on a pedestal and are making the masses fight their way to me?” Loki asked, enraged at the idea. “Like some sort of… trophy?” He raked his hand agitatedly through his hair.   
“I guess?”  
“That’s ridiculous!” Loki swung his legs out of the bed and went to stand up, his knees turning to jelly. He only narrowly missed falling on his face by the arms wrapped firmly around his waist and back.   
“Careful!” Tony grinned at Loki, face inches away. Slowly Tony helped Loki back up onto the bed. “Just sit there for a moment. I’ll grab you water.”   
“How long have I been here?” Loki asked, the world still spinning around him.   
“A few years,” Tony shrugged, moving to the armoire and pouring water from a jug into a glass.   
“And no one has come for me in that time?”  
“Oh, they’ve come in droves, but none have succeeded.” A shark’s grin lit up Tony’s face as his eyes flashed. He crossed back to the bed, handing Loki the glass of water and sitting down beside him on the edge.   
“What exactly are you?” Loki asked, regarding Tony carefully as he sipped the water.   
“A dragon,” Tony answered simply, face shimmering momentarily and revealing rows of scales.   
“A dragon guarding the tower,” Loki mused softly, placing the glass on the bedside table. “And why am I awake?”  
Tony shrugged, his eyes shifting away from Loki’s face.   
“There must be some way for these suitors to wake me. Did one get past you?”  
“No!” Tony answered, affronted. “No one gets past me. I’m the best.” He smirked at Loki.   
Loki raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t answer my question.”  
“Okay smarty-pants. I… may have kissed you.”  
“You- what? Why?”  
“I was bored,” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.   
“You were bored,” Loki repeated, disbelieving.   
“I got lonely,” Tony said, his voice small as he looked at Loki through his lashes. “Plus, you looked so pretty sleeping. I wanted to see if you were just as pretty awake.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Loki said, glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye and letting a small smile quirk his lips.   
“You’re smarter than I thought,” Tony tried.  
“Ah, so instead of flattery you go with the complete opposite?” Loki rejoined.   
“No, no that’s not what I meant,” Tony said, face heating up. “I just assumed, since you’re a prince, that you spent more time working on your looks than your brain.”  
“I can see now why they’ve kept you in a remote tower taking care of someone who was unconscious,” Loki answered.   
“I’m really putting my foot in it,” Tony mumbled. “What I meant,” he said at a more normal volume, “is that you are smart and attractive and clearly making me ramble.” Tony stopped talking, looking fully at Loki. “Sorry.”  
Loki turned towards him, a small smile on his lips. “It’s fine.” Honestly, Tony was the most interesting thing that had happened to him for as long as he could remember. “Tell me, Tony, how does a dragon come to be in the services of royalty?”  
“I’ve been working for your folks since I was pup. Guarding things here, mostly.”  
“Is there anything else in this tower?”  
“A vault of riches down in the basement. Some magical artifacts on the third floor. Not much. Honestly you’re the most valuable thing in this entire tower.”  
Loki looked over at him. “Your lines are very transparent, you know.”  
“But are they working?” Tony shot him a charming smile, his eyes dancing.   
“Surprisingly, yes,” Loki admitted quietly after a moment. His eyes flickered between Tony’s as they drew closer together. They hesitated a few breaths away from each other, Loki’s eyes falling half closed. Tony was the first to breach the gap, lips sealing softly to Loki’s. Loki gasped quietly into Tony’s mouth. It was the first time he had let anyone kiss him; it was like a spark of flame had jumped down his throat and into his stomach, forming a warm, emanating glow from his core. They pulled away after a moment. “Was that better than kissing me when I was unconscious?”  
“You make it sound so creepy,” Tony said against his lips.  
“That’s because it was,” Loki answered with a smirk, kissing Tony again.   
“So, what now?” Tony asked when they finally pulled apart, foreheads pressed together. “Technically I’m supposed to tell your parents when you’re awoken.”  
“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.”


	2. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of this prompt:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150831103898/person-a-is-actually-a-dragon-who-loves-and
> 
> Person A is actually a dragon who loves and treasures person B (and C) so much that they consider them their hoard. As such, person A is extremely protective of person B (and C).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to prove that I'm still working on this. I've got a prequel in the works, but writing has been hard lately so it might take a little time. Thanks for reading!

Sunlight tickled against Loki’s eyelids, coaxing him into wakefulness. He sighed, nuzzling further into Tony’s neck. He felt a pair of lips ghost against the top of his head, a nose burying into his hair.   
“Morning,” Tony whispered against his temple. “You hungry?”  
It had been a fortnight since Tony had woken Loki, and in that time they had gotten to know each other in various capacities.   
“I could eat,” Loki murmured. In the past week, Loki had been eating as if to seemingly make up for the years he had been asleep eating twice as much as Tony did on any given day.   
“Meat and cheese, bread and meat, or bread and cheese?” Tony asked cheerfully.   
“You decide,” Loki said sleepily, turning back over and cuddling further into the blankets as Tony got out of the bed. “Have you ever asked my parents to send you something other than meat, bread and cheese?” Loki asked after a moment, face still buried in the pillow.   
“Not really,” Tony replied, digging the food out of a giant trunk. “I’ve never had anything else.”  
“We’ll have to change that.” Loki rolled back over so that he was facing Tony, watching him build a sandwich with all three ingredients.   
“Sure,” Tony said on a chuckle. “Join me?”  
Loki sighed again, slowly rolling out of the bed and stretching before stumbling over to the table. Tony watched as the sunlight caught the shimmer of the tunic that Loki was wearing. He had had to borrow some of Tony’s clothes, and was dressed in a red silk tunic and very tight black leggings. The tunic was slightly too big, draping off Loki’s graceful form and catching at the belt and wrists.   
“You’re so sweet in the morning,” Tony said with a shit-eating grin, propping his chin in one hand and gazing at Loki.   
Loki just grunted, leaning over and taking a bite of his sandwich. Tony grinned, eating his own sandwich as he watched Loki slowly come to life.   
“What shall we do today?” Loki asked when he had finished his breakfast.   
“I thought we could go back to bed and…spend some time together,” Tony said, a fire burning in his eye that had nothing to do with him being a dragon.   
“You dragged me out of bed just to get me back in?” Loki asked drily.   
“Figured the exercise would do you good,” Tony shrugged.  
“The exercise. Of walking the three feet from the bed to the table.”  
“Yup,” Tony shrugged innocently.   
Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head affectionately. “You will drive me insane,” he said.  
“So bed, yes?”  
“Yes, yes,” Loki answered tolerantly, taking Tony’s hand and leading him back to the bed. He reclined back, pulling Tony down on top of him. Lacing his fingers in Tony’s short hair, he scraped his nails lightly down his neck and pulled him down. Their lips met, Loki pushing up into Tony’s mouth. Loki was so preoccupied with trying to convince Tony to remove his shirt that it took him a moment to realize the door to their floor had slammed open.  
“What the-?”  
A tall green-skinned man stood at the door, clad in sturdy silver armour, a sword in one hand and a shield in the other.   
A growl rumbled through the room as Tony surged off the bed, growing and shifting into his dragon form that Loki had yet to see. A giant red dragon with a sprinkling of golden scales around his muzzle and paws ripped forward, a growl snarling its maw. He was so large he filled most of the room, leaving little room for maneuvering.   
“Get out,” he boomed, voice reverberating through the small room.   
“I am here to save the prince?” the knight said, throwing a confused look at Loki. “I was told you would be asleep.”  
“Seems I’m not,” Loki shrugged, leaning up on one arm but still lounging on the bed.   
“I will defeat this beast and we will be wed,” he declared, hefting his sword and shield.   
“He is mine,” Tony roared, claws flashing as he reached forward. The man brought his shield up, deflecting the blow and falling to his knees. He stumbled back up, sword flashing towards Tony’s underbelly.  
Tony reared up, narrowly missing the ceiling. As he came back down, he knocked the man over with the back of a paw.   
The man, changing tactic, ran around Tony and towards Loki.   
“Come, my prince,” he said reaching a hand out towards Loki.   
“My prince!” Tony bellowed, trying to turn around in the cramped space so that he could face his assailant. The man, seeing his chance, lunged towards Tony’s side, sword held high.   
“No!” Loki snapped, hand reaching forward as a ribbon of green magic streamed from his fingers to form a shield around Tony’s side.   
“Leave,” Tony rumbled at the man.   
“Not until I defeat you,” the man responded, adjusting his sword in his grip.  
“Enough,” Loki said, conveying a boredom with a wave of his hand. “Begone.” A blanket of green magic wrapped around the man, tightening around him like a vice and carrying him out the window and far off into the distance before dropping him in the leagues of forest surrounding the tower.   
When Loki turned back from the window, it was to see Tony looking at him, that same fire from earlier back in his eye.  
“What?” Loki asked innocently.  
“I didn’t know you could do magic.”  
Loki shrugged. “Does it bother you?”  
“Hot,” was all Tony said before he shrunk back down into his human form, arms wrapping tight around Loki and his nose going to Loki’s neck. “Mine,” he breathed there, hands digging painfully into his back.  
“Are you okay?” Loki asked, pulling away after a moment. “You’re still… part dragon.” Loki ran him thumb tenderly over the rows of scales lining Tony’s cheekbones.   
“Mine,” was all Tony answered before capturing Loki’s lips in a searing kiss.  
“Yours, always.”


End file.
